Una tarde como las demás
by AnFANGirl
Summary: ...Planificado teia que ser, pero el tiempo que pasaron por muy falso y creado valio muchisimo mas que la pena...Ichiruki, aqui pondre a una hime buena, no la maten es sumaente necesaria ...XP


Era una tarde como las demás…

… el cielo naranja y dos chicos caminaban de regreso a casa después de derrotar a un hollow. Lo normal y lo de todos los días, para Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki. Mientras tanto una muy sonriente sombra miraba desde un árbol la escena.

Dos peculiares idiotas que peleaban contra todo tipo de monstruos y bestias para proteger los jodidos traseros espirituales de los idiotas de Soul Society que solo miraban desde arriba como uno se cagaba mientras ellos se quedaban quietecitos y estáticos como piedras condenadas en su lugar lamiéndose los codos y partiéndose los culos de la pura risa de ver como lo cazaban como a un miserable ratón, ah, y no olvidar, ratón sustituto. Mientras en el otro mundo seguía su ritmo el mundo de Ichigo y Rukia también giraba, eran vacaciones y ya casi no habría nada que hacer.

-Eh Ichigo, que es eso- pregunto,- te exijo que me digas- no, exigió.

-eh? Jajajjajajajejaja!!-se reía sin parar el sustituto- ¡no puede ser…!

-que te da tanta risa…

Y por supuesto ustedes preguntaran qué es 'eso'.

-Rukia, -tocio un poco.-'eso' es un helado. –Dijo logrando dejar de carcajearse y acercándose al heladero que los miraba con una sonrisa amable.-He, ¿de qué sabor quieres?

-¿Sabor? Ah!! Ya se, es como el jugo de pajita!!- dándose a ella misma la razón y asintiendo para si misma.

-¿y bien?

-mmm…fresa…

El señor le entrego el helado y con una sonrisa pronuncio.

-tome señorita…

-ohh!!

-quieres sirope?-le pregunto Ichigo.

-si…-sin saber muy bien que era.

-aquí tiene…

-mmm!!-sonrió feliz viendo el helado con ojitos curiosos. Ichigo no hiso más que sonreír, era lindo verla tan feliz y curiosa por nuevas y diversas cosas que descubría, todo junto a él.

Se alejaron rumbo a casa y en el corto transcurso Rukia solo miraba el helado.

-Rukia comételo que se derretirá.

-lame un poco Ichigo como no te has comprado uno puedes tomar un poco del mío- ofreciéndole un poco.

-eh?

-Toma un mordisco!-esbozando una sonrisa enorme que hacían juego con ese par de ojos azul índigo, grandes y curiosos, como la conoció y como le gustaba que siguieran siendo, con una mano cubrió la de Rukia tomando el cono del helado un poco sonrojado mirándola a los ojos y ella simplemente lo miraba, acerco el cono y lamio un poco.

-¿a qué sabe?

-¿mmm…quieres saberlo?- Acerco un poco sus labios a los de ella y ella le lamio el labio despacio donde había un poco de helado y le sonrió.

-Sabe…sabe a Ichigo!!

El solo se sonrojo, a veces no podía entenderla. Bueno tenía que ser…¡¡MUJERES!!

-Probar algo que sabe a mi mismo…es raro ¡¡siento que me estoy comiendo!!-dijo paranoicamente dramático modo Tamaki moviendo los brazos de forma exasperada en el aire.

-Idiota, no quería decir eso!!, vámonos!

-mmm- refunfuño Ichigo todavía pensando que se había comido así mismo.

La fresa naranja y el Chappy morado siguieron su camino como si nada a casa, donde lo de todos los días los esperaban. Sigilosamente y sin intención de acercarse mucho más, sus dedos chocaron y la electricidad que sentían en el cuerpo por tal toque era inimaginable, poco a poco acercaron sus dedos mas el uno al otro sin siquiera fijar la vista en los del otro, que extraños habría pensado cualquiera, pero así eran ellos dos, como siempre. Sus palmas levemente chocaron y la caricia casi imperceptible aumentaba hasta al fin quedar completamente enredados, y aun sin mirarse.

Y bajo los arbustos de un frondoso árbol sonreía aun más la sombra que se dio a conocer como Inoue Orihime, estaba alegre y campante y sobre todo feliz, su plan había servido, desde ahora esperaría por que Keigo diera la noticia en cartulina pegada en la entrada de la clase, no podía esperar para imaginarse a Ichigo siendo acosado por fans de la aun dudosa pareja, por ahora…rápidamente la figura desapareció grácilmente mientras murmuraba algo como:

-Bien, ya solucione el plan, y ahora si Tatsuki aceptara comer mi mezcla súper híper especial de repollo con tomates, huevo crudo, mayonesa, sal, pimienta, nueces y Zanahoria con flan de arequipe con queso y pelos de…

Y siguió murmurando hasta desaparecer y aun sin darse cuenta deque la pareja la había descubierto, pero siguieron sin darle importancia, despue de todo esa tarde supuestamente organizada valio lapena y más.

**FIN…TALVEZ…**

****

BUAJAJAJAJAJA….ESPERO DEJARLOS PICADOS, habrá continuación…y como dije…'tal vez'…


End file.
